Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a base transceiver station (BTS) and a wireless mobile device. In the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) systems, the BTS may be an evolved Node Bs (eNode Bs or eNBs) that may communicate with the wireless mobile device, known as a user equipment (UE).
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.